


【all橘】他和他和他4

by AsondrarryCheng



Category: all橘
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 02:25:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17153549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsondrarryCheng/pseuds/AsondrarryCheng





	【all橘】他和他和他4

*丞俊/佳俊/微超级制霸(真的很微)  
*大三角  
*ooc预警

林彦俊缓缓睁开双眼，毫不意外自己会在某个不知名的地方醒来，想起身确认这裡究竟是哪，却懊恼地发现除了眨眼以外，自己仍做不了任何事。

就目前所见和昏迷前的印象，林彦俊大概能确认自己在某个酒店房间内，但他也没法确定自己是否还在Ｊ市。而此时此刻还能听见那个罪魁祸首在浴室裡冲澡，甚至心情很好地哼着歌。

噢，顺带一提，林彦俊还发现一件事，那就是自己的身体越来越热，彷彿体内有一把火在烧，而某个无法言喻的部位也正慢慢发生反应。

＂看来我时间抓得准的。＂听见声音的刹那，林彦俊下意识想转头看过去，而实际上他也这麽做了，于是林彦俊惊讶地发现自己终于能动了！

但仅限于头部。

＂别开心得太早，你还是没办法做些大动作的，只是如果等等你什么反应都没法做的话，就没情趣可言了。＂青年一手擦着头发，笑着朝床上的某人走近。

＂你到底要在我身上用多少药？＂林彦俊眼睁睁盯着Justin爬上床，缓缓将身子压向自己，气得几乎要咬碎满口牙。

＂别担心，这些药都不伤身的。＂

＂我应该要感谢你？＂

终于，和林彦俊鼻尖相抵，两人的唇只相差几釐米的空隙，感受到身下人的呼吸越发不稳，连呼出的气似乎都能将自己灼伤，Justin露出满意的微笑，

＂不客气。＂接着一个低头，将唇贴上身下人的。

 

 

青年的吻霸道又强势，一手捏着男人的下巴一边狠狠地辗过他的唇。林彦俊简直用尽全力挣扎，却因药效的关係被轻易压制。

＂呲—＂吃痛声响起。

＂给我滚。＂男人喘着粗气，胸口不停起伏着，唇上还残留着一丝血液。

见状，青年不禁从喉咙深处笑出声，＂不行啊，留哥哥一个人在这我可不放心。＂对于嘴裡尝到的腥甜Justin一点也不恼，反而直起身将浴袍解开。

分明穿上衣服时看着清瘦，此刻脱去浴袍的青年却露出一身肌肉，该有的一块也不少，随着动作起伏而流露出强而有力的线条，每块肌肉下似乎都蕴含着强大的爆发力。

此时林彦俊对着Justin的脚奋力一踢，一个翻身便想趁机爬下床，Justin却眼明手快，躲开的同时一把将人抓回来，扯开衬衫和裤子，按在床上。

方才举动可以说是用尽林彦俊最后的力气，现在的他如离了水的鱼，只能任人宰割，而体内的慾火也快将他残存的理智给烧尽。

＂既然哥哥看起来体力恢復不错，那我似乎也不必太手下留情，就直接进入正题吧。＂Justin贴在林彦俊的耳边轻声说道，一根手指向下来到穴口处，在周围打了几下圈儿后便硬生生捅入乾涩的甬道。

＂啊！＂林彦俊吃痛地叫出声，因药效而直挺的慾望甚至有些瘫软。

＂嘘别怕，没事的。＂Justin在林彦俊的身上落下一个又一个的吻，手弯着指节搅弄着。

＂拿．．．出．．．去．．．＂闻言，青年低笑着又加入一根手指，来回抽动开拓。

林彦俊发誓要不是因为药效，他绝对气到两眼一翻晕过去。

更糟糕的是，林彦俊能明显感觉到自己身体的变化，从抗拒到接受，现在甚至渴望更多。

似乎感觉到身下人的转变， Justin突然抽出手指，扶着阴/茎对准穴口，＂等等！拜託真的不要！＂林彦俊抱着一丝希望，＂抱歉哥哥，我等不了。＂一个挺身，Justin将自己的慾望送入。

＂啊！＂和上次不同，林彦俊这次的叫声带着甜腻。

＂好紧啊，哥哥你裡面好舒服。＂Justin发出一声喟叹，接着吻上林彦俊的眼角，并开始发狠地动起腰。

＂慢点．．．啊！＂

Justin动的每一下都像是要撞入林彦俊的灵魂深处，林彦俊甚至觉得Justin的傢伙捅到了自己的胃。刚开始林彦俊还能将自己的声呻吟遏制在喉咙裡，但随着每一下的撞击，身子一次又一次被撞向前，再被一次次拉回来，林彦俊的最后一道防线也随之击溃，呻吟声像是裹满蜜般甜腻冲破那双唇，一声又一声地挑拨着Justin的每根神经，引诱着他操得更加深入，而林彦俊只觉得全身上下的细胞似乎都在渴求着更多！

一时之间囊/袋撞击在会/阴处的声响混杂着略带沙哑的呻吟迴盪在整间房裡，Justin感受着甬道的绞弄，进入时柔软的不可思议，拔出时却又层层缠绕自己的下身彷彿不捨自己的离去，盯着被自己带进带出的一圈粉色媚肉，Justin只觉下腹的慾火烧得更旺，于是抓住林彦俊双脚，保持着阴茎还在体内的姿势将其翻身与自己对视。

林彦俊一阵惊呼，感觉到Justin的硕大在体内生生转了一圈，狠狠磨过甬道内的每个敏感点，刹那间令林彦俊呻吟声拔高，四肢如受惊的奶猫紧紧攀上身上人。

Justin低头看向林彦俊脸，被情慾染红的眼角，配上因生理性泪水而湿漉的双眸，忽地猛力挺腰，见身下人的头刹那向后仰起，露出白皙而优美如天鹅的颈项，小巧脆弱的喉结毫无保留地展示在自己面前，Justin毫不客气地舔上那颗精緻，并张口咬下。

＂呲—＂因疼痛而稍稍回笼的意识让林彦俊听见Justin贴在自己唇上的低语，＂哥哥．．．那是回敬你的。＂下一秒，尾音消失在两人的唇中，Justin在林彦俊的口腔内肆意搅动，像是要汲取他嘴裡的所有甘美，而林彦俊也再次被捲入情欲的漩涡之中。


End file.
